Sword Lesbian Meta
by Doki4laifu
Summary: After Kyoko from Yuruyuri and Anna from Shimoneta are teleported to Feudal Japan, they encounter Katanagatari. Unable to get home, Togame recalls a rumor of a time portal in Southern Japan, in which the girls go to investigate.


Sword Lesbian Meta

Chapter 1

It had been a week since Akari had been come back from her time machine. Kyoko cat staring at the broken down machine. She remembered she had to go to the Auditorium at 9 o' clock. The door slid open.

"TOSHINO KYOKO!" yelled Yui. They went to the auditorium for their obligatory sex ed education. There was a white haired girl up at the podium.

"TOSHINO KYOKO!" yelled Anna. Here she was, a great vision of beauty, teaching young students about the stork. "This bird is quite the majestic beast, spreading the gift of life across the lands."

Kyoko sat staring at the white haired woman. "Do I know her?" Her mind was focused solely on the object of her desire. A lone time machine. Kyoko wanted to go back to past. Back to the past. She wanted to meet a real samurai.

Midway through Anna's inspiring speech, she paused. She thought to herself, _Is the stork even a real creature? I mean, I've never seen one. Is it like a goose?_

Kyoko got up from her seat and left the auditorium. Anna, noticing that one student was uninspired by her wisdom, decided to follow. Kyoko started running, as she noticed someone was hot on her trail.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" she yelled.

"A suspicious character! I must uphold the dignity of the student council," Anna quipped.

Thinking quickly to escape her pursuer, Kyoko jumped onto the bike.

"Halt, criminal scum! No biking in the hallways!" yelled Anna. And Anna continued to run after her.

There was a bright light. The world started to spin. There was a loud whirl. The whirl started to shimmer. And glow! And change! It was scary.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" yelled Kyoko.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" yelled Anna in return.

As Kyoko's vision settled, she wasn't in her old school anymore. She saw a dusty trail, and thought, _I have to go hit the dusty trail._

THUD! A loud sound was heard when Anna fell from the sky. "Looks like we're not in Tokyo anymore," she said, as she looked at her surroundings. "Time to investigate."

As she was walking, Kyoko noticed someone lying on the side of the road. She ran to her side, held her hands, her eyes began to sparkle. "I'm Kyoko!" said Kyoko. She noticed the woman was unconscious, with two bullet holes in her, as she bled out. Kyoko noticed she was bleeding. "Yoohoo!" she yelled to the white haired pursuer, "I think this woman is cut, white hair."

"I found you at last delinquent! Wait, who's this?" said Anna.

Kyoko pulled off her shirt. "Holy hell, she got shot!" Kyoko took off her ribbon, plugging up the hole in the woman's side.

Anna rushed over to the side of the girl and said, "Here, take this, it will help you recover!" It was one of her special cookies.

Upon tasting the distinctive taste of the cookie, the girl suddenly regained consciousness. "Bleh, what was in that?" she asked.

"I baked them with love!" said Anna.

Kyoko sat staring with a grimmance. _I wonder if she mixed the sugar with salt?_

"Why do these things taste so bad? Wait a minute," she paused. "Am I alive? Is this the afterlife?"

Kyoko looked at her with a serious face. "Yes it is," she said with a spooky voice. And then she cackled.

Anna looked at her with a frightened look on her face. "We can't be dead yet! I still haven't experienced love!"

"I'm guessing I'm alive then somehow. But what's with you two? Why does your armor look like that?" she asked.

"Your clothes are bloody, time to strip you," Kyoko grinned.

"You can't do that, it's indecent," Anna said.

The girl touched her wounds. She seemed surprise that neither one was deep. "Did you see a tall man walk by by any chance?" she asked.

"We just got here, yuh-huh!" said Kyoko.

"I see. Then that means he thinks I died," she said, pondering to herself something.

"By the way, I haven't gotten to know you yet, what's your name?" said the injured woman.

The woman stood up, slowly but then straightened her back. "I suppose it's only in order since you saved me. It is I, Togame!" said Togame.

"It is I, Anna!" said Anna.

"You guys are weird," yelled Kyoko.

"Look who's talking," said Togame.

Kyoko looked disgruntled, and said "humf". "My friends say I'm pretty cute…"

"Anyways…" continued Anna, "Where are we? When are we?"

"When are we? What are you talking about? We're in Edo, in Japan," said Togame, "What do you mean by 'when' anyways? Where do you come from?"

"The future! Wooo~" yelled Kyoko, waving her arms up.

"The future? What do you mean?"

"As student council president, I went to investigate rumors of a time machine. Such pranks and delinquency will not be tolerated!"

"I don't know what you two girls are talking about, but it seems like you're lost. Where are your parents?" Togame asked.

Kyoko stared at her. "Where are yours?"

"Dead," Togame blankly said.

"Let's go exploring!" said Kyoko, as she started slowly walking away.

"Hold it. If what you say is true, maybe I know a way of getting you home," she said. Unbeknownst to the other two, her left eye changed, turning purple with a cross in it.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
